


Crazy You

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Huening kai!dom, M/M, Poison Apples, Snow White - Freeform, beomgyu!sub, comedy fluff, propose
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Kalau kata Beomgyu, Hueningkai itu nggak waras, sinting, gila!Nggak ada alasan lain yang menyebutkan hal itu kalau bukan karena tingkahnya yang selalu jadi bahan pertanyaan di otak Beomgyu, like: ini anak makan apa, sih, kok begini amat?“BANGUN KAK BBAMI—KITA BELUM NIKAH! JANGAN MATI DULU!!!”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Crazy You

Kalau kata Beomgyu, Hueningkai itu nggak waras, sinting, gila!

Nggak ada alasan lain yang menyebutkan hal itu kalau bukan karena tingkahnya yang selalu jadi bahan pertanyaan di otak Beomgyu, _like_ : ini anak makan apa, _sih_ , kok begini amat?

Seperti sekarang ini, _nih_.

"Kak Beomgyu," panggilnya menyerahkan satu apel merah. Beomgyu hanya menaikkan alisnya, membuat satu tanda tukikan tajam.

"Apa?" Ia nyengir.

"Buat Kak pacar yang paling manis, apel." Ia nyengir (lagi), tetapi lebih dahulu Beomgyu berdecih.

"Iya aku tau itu apel, aku nggak buta kecuali cintaku ke kamu. Tapi, kenapa apel? Tiba-tiba banget? Atau jangan-jangan.. kamu mau racunin aku pakai apel itu, ya?" Tuduhnya yang nggak disangka malah dibetulkan oleh gerak angguk dari Hueningkai. _What?_

"Iya! Kok Kak Beomgyu tau, _sih_ , nggak jadi _surprise_ dong." 

Beomgyu menganga, dia semakin nggak habis pikir sama pacar kecil tapi gedenya ini. Ia beringsut mundur. Sumpah, dia berasa lagi pacaran sama psikopat, _deh, jinjja scared!_

"JANGAN DEKET-DEKET GILA. KAMU SINTING?! _SURPRISE SURPRISE_ PALAMU!" Teriaknya yang tanpa sadar telah membuat mata Hueningkai merem melek tersemprot _kuah tapi bukan kuah_ seorang Choi Beomgyu.

Beomgyu berniat lari tetapi Hueningkai lebih dahulu menyekal pergelangan tangannya, menahan.

Aduh udah kepalang takut padahal, takut dia tiba-tiba dimutilasi sama Kai. Kan nggak lucu, ya?

"Kak Beomgyu jangan salah paham. Dengerin aku dulu heh ADUH SAKIT!" Cerca pemuda kebaratan itu lalu menyentil jidat Beomgyu keras setelah Beomgyu menggigit lengannyaㅡagar dia diam, setidaknya, mendengarkannya berbicara.

"Duh, gini deh Kak Beomgyu.. aku emang racunin apel ini Kak.. _please_ dengerin aku dulu, tapi bukan racunin yang kaya film snow white itu, sumpah! Ini, aku—" tiba-tiba Hueningkai menekuk satu lututnya, merendah, menatap kembang kempis hidung Beomgyu yang aibnya kebangetan dari bawah.

"ㅡaku mau racunin Kakak biar mau terima lamaran aku.." 

".. _will, will you marry my_ , Choi Beomgyu? _Inside this apple is a ring_. Kalau kamu terima, kamu boleh makan apel ini Kak." Akhir katanya tidak mampu menyembunyikan goyangan dalam suara. Gugup.

"Kalau nggak?" Terkesiap, nggak nyangka Beomgyu bakal nanya yang ini. Beomgyu bikin Hueningkai jadi minder aja. Padahal tadi dia sempet gugup takut ditolak—ya walau mereka udah pacaran lama, tapi ada kemungkingkinan tertolak, _kan_?

"Kalau nggak. Jangan dimakan Kak hehehe mahal..." ia terkekeh kecil, berkelakar. Berbeda dengan Beomgyu yang tertawa lepas, lantas mengambil apel dari genggaman tangan Kai.

Menggigitnya satu, membuat satu (juga) peluh di dahi Kai jatuh. 

Mengunyah satu, membuat satu (juga) jari tangan Kai mengedut gemetar.

Tiba akhirnya menelan, Hueningkai malah memekik panik.

"Aku terimㅡ" ucapnya pelan dan tidak selesai sebelum jatuh terlentang di depan mata kepala Hueningkai. 

Hueningkai menjerit, "PADAHAL AKU BILANG RACUNIN CUMA _SPEAK_ DOANG LOH KAK HEH. KOK MALAH PINGSAN BENERANNN?! BANGUN KAK BBAMI—KITA BELUM NIKAH! JANGAN MATI DULU!!!”

Ternyata, bukan cuma Hueningkai yang gugup untuk konsep lamaran sinting-sinting gila ini, Beomgyu juga.

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca! Kuddos are appreciated >___< <3


End file.
